Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional CAP 7
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Lamentablemente mi computadora esta sufriendo daños por ahora :(, estaré aislado por un tiempo, hasta que lo repare, pero intentare de subir lo que queda cueste lo que cueste :), asi que prosigamos, los derechos de los personajes originales de touhou son copyright de su respectivo autor ZUN, eso es para entretener, que lo disfruten


**Capítulo 7**

**Un pueblo ¿y habitantes metálicos?, explorando y sobreviviendo a la prueba**

Ya yendo de nuevo hacia el norte, Yukari no dejaba de pensar en ese muchacho pelirrojo y en lo que había pasado recién, donde ella ya también pensaba en lo que esta pasando en gensokyo y fuera de ella o mejor lo que esta pasando en el planeta, mientras que Chen, Souta, Florecia y Magmi solamente se fijaban en ir hacia adelante, intentaron averiguar otra anomalía pero no encontraron nada, esta ves ya era hora de regresar pero aun Souta insistía en seguir un poco mas, no había pasado ni dos horas y media y todavía no encontraban nada, pero aun la cara de Yukari todavía tenia esa expresión de intriga.

-Yukari: Todavía nada… *Pensando* (ese chico…. Fue extrañamente diferente, ¿de verdad tendrá alguna conexión con las chicas de la mansión?, lo que si e extra fue su spell card, fue el doble de rápido que la spell card de la dueña de la mansión scarlet y además se sentí en el roce la cantidad de energía acumulada….. De verdad este niño no es para nada alguien que estos muchachos se deban subestimar….. Hmmfp bueno ahora….)

-Souta: Señorita Yukari.

-Yukari: Oh, , que pasa.

-Souta: Bueno esta bien, volvamos directo al árbol.

-Magmi: En total….. Nada.

-Florecia: Bueno no todo los días será igual que ayer…. Uuuuuuuyyy, esos biscochos.

-Chen: Oooowwwwwww, pensé que seria emocionante, pero bueno.

-Yukari: *Suspiro*, ya ahora regresemos al arb…

No obstante se sintió un sonido, deduciendo como si proviniera de un disparo.

-Yukari: ¿Oh?, un momento….. Ah ¡que es eso!, wow.

-Magmi: ¡¿Pero de donde salió?!.

-Florecia: Mmmmmmm… ¿Una bala de cañón?.

-Souta: Esto es ridículo, ¿de donde provienen?.

-Chen: Eeeeeee…. .

-Souta: Ahora que pas….

Viendo hacia la dirección del oeste, se fijaron en una lluvia de balas de cañón, justamente digiriéndose a ellos, lo que esto hiso en tomar acciones rápidas.

-Souta: ¡Mierda, todos acciones evasivas!.

Dirigiéndose hacia le punto donde provenían esos disparos, esquivando uno por uno las balas de cañón, preguntándose de donde venían.

-Yukari: ¡Maldición, todavía no veo de donde provienen!.

-Souta: Wow, ugh estuvo cerca, ¡bueno solamente ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de que no nos llegue uno!.

-Chen: Oigan, un poco de ayuda por aquí, waaa miau.

-Souta: Maldición.

Magmi y Florecia volviendo al invocador y Yukari abriendo un portal hacia Chen y llevándola hacia ella, pudiera ver a lo lejos el problema que los afectaba.

-Souta: ¡Mire, en un….! ¿un pueblo?.

-Yukari: ¿Mmm?

A lo lejos se veía un pueblo, no tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, ya viendo la causa, además de que los cañones se detuvieron, lograron ver que en una parte había como un campo de entrenamiento y se daba a destacar que el problema era una prueba de armas.

-Yukari: *Suspiro*, estos idiotas, además ¿de donde es este pueblo?, otro mas que se me escapa de la manos sin conocerlo.

-Souta: Yukari.

Yendo a la entrada del pueblo, estaba protegido por dos guardias que tenían una apariencia muy fuerte, contenían una especie de armadura mecanizada, ya que se notaba que algunas partes de sus cuerpos eran mecánicos, portando así una especie de cañón en sus manos con unos signos o especie de marcas que parecían de sellos mágicos, al parecer este pueblo también sabia lo que era magia.

-Yukari: Eeeee, disculpen caballero, ¿podíamos entrar?

-Guardia: ¿Insignia?

-Yukari: ¿Insi que?

-Souta: ¿…..?

-Guardia: Lo siento si no tiene la insignia no la podemos dejar entrar, mire esta insignia que llevamos en nuestro pectoral, la marca de dos cañones cruzados entre si, somos representados como un pueblo de luchadores de tipo pesado, nuestros ataques superan en muchos aspectos, como sea, si no tiene esta insignia no podemos dejarla entrar.

-Yukari: Pe, pe, pero, ¿Cómo la conseguimos?.

-Guardia: Oh, ¡Ustedes no son de por aquí?

-Souta: Eeeeeee, no.

-Guardia: Jajajaja, pues haberlo dicho antes, miren no lo dejaremos pasar por esa razón, si quieren una insignia para poder entrar, ustedes tendrán que pasar por una prueba, en e campo de entrenamiento, y que en este pueblo no se descasa mucho.

-Yukari: Oh, jajaja muy bien, pues entonces volveremos otro día.

-Guardia: Muy bien, cuando vuelvan pasen al campo de entrenamiento.

-Souta: Eeeee, ¿Yukari?.

-Yukari: *Murmullo* pssss, ben vamos por acá.

-Souta: ¿Eh?.

-Yukari: … Muy bien oigan chicos escuchen, en ves de hacer eso, por que no entramos con esto.

-Magmi: ¿Oigan ya podemos salir?

-Souta: Por ahora no, primero debemos entrar.

-Florecia: U poco mas de paciencia Magmi.

-Magmi: Ooowwwwww, bueno.

-Yukari: Jejeje….. ¿Oigan, y Chen?

-Souta: ¿Oh?... ouh, ¿Dónde este?.

-Yukari: Chen, Cheeeeeeeeeeen.

-Chen: ¡Hola!.

-Yukari/Souta: Waaaaaaaa.

-Guardia: ¿…?.

-Yukari: ¿ estabas?

-Chen: Jejeje, bueno aquí escondida, me dio un poquito de miedo esos guardias, bueno ¿acaso trataran de entrar por el camino fácil?.

-Souta: Bueno, no se por cual "camino fácil" intentaremos entrar.

-Yukari: Pues como dije es "esto".

-Souta: Ha, ¿un portal?.

-Yukari: Ufufufufu, si ahora entra.

-Souta: Jejeje, bueno, entremos al pueblo.

-Souta: Esta bien.

-Yukari: Chen.

-Chen: A la orden Yukari-san.

Despues de atravesar el portal, se encontraron en un callejón del pueblo misterioso, al otro lado se veía las calles y en unos cuantos metros el frente el muro que los protegía, lo que se avían encontrado cerca de donde estaban los guardias.

-Yukari: Ta-raaaaan, jiji bueno aquí estamos.

-Souta: ¿Un callejón?

-Magmi: Oye estamos en un callejón, escuche eso ya Souta déjanos salir.

-Florecia: Si, ahora si déjanos.

-Souta: Bueno, *murmullo* "chicas impacientes".

Ya Magmi y florecia fueras del invocador, todos se dirigieron a la calle principal del pueblo, en lo que primero intentaron de que los guardias no los descubrieran dirigiéndose a un mercado.

-Souta: ¿huh?, la gente se ve… Muy diferente.

-Chen: ¿Por qué tienen partes que parece algo brillante y duro en sus cuerpos?.

-Magmi: Hasta los niños pequeños tienen partes en sus cuerpos.

-Yukari: Partes… Mecanizadas.

Era algo completamente diferente, además de que algunas personas los miraban fijamente, sabiendo que ellos no eran de este lugar, algo incomodo sin hacer nada, lo que hiso llamar la atención de los demás.

-Aldeanos: ¿De donde son?, parece que no son de aquí.

-Aldeanos: No tienen partes mecánicas.

-Aldeanos: Mamá, ¿Quiénes son?

-Guardias: Huh, ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Souta: Oh, rayos esto no se puede poner peor.

-Yukari: Bueno, ya es hora de largarnos.

-Magmi: Todos….. Corran.

-Florecia: Eeeeeee, todos un callejón.

-Guardias: ¡Oigan, ustedes quienes son, vuelvan!

-Souta: Maldición, Yukari ¡portal!.

-Yukari: Muy bien, todos adentro, ahora.

-Guardias: ¡Esperen!... ¿Pero quienes eran?

Ya entrando al portal y agradeciendo en otro lugar, esta ves en un jardín dentro del mismo pueblo, ya lejos de los pobladores debajo de un árbol, donde se veía a lo lejos las calles del pueblo desconocido.

-Yukari: Uff, estuvo cerca, mmmmmm este lugar…..

-Soata: Por poco y nos echan a patadas, jejeje… ¿Señorita Yukari?

-Yukari: Descuida, mmmmmm este lugar, este pueblo tiene casi la misma diferencia que Gensokyo, quizás fue creado algunos años después de la creación de Gensokyo, la apariencia…. Se nota que este pueblo es antiguo, pero ¿Igual de oculto como el que estaba debajo de la tierra?

-Florecia: Bueno, la verdad es que nos estamos encontrando varias sorpresas después de que esto comenzó con el paro del tiempo.

-Yukari: mmmmmmm, me gustaría ver como es este lugar.

-Souta: Yukari, no estamos como turistas, somos diferentes en este lugar y ya los guardias nos están buscando, debemos salir de aquí y seguir investigando.

-Chen: No quiero tener problemas pero el tiene razón Yukari-san.

-Yukari: ¿A si?, pues y si les digo que tal ves las balas de cañón fueran algo de sospecha, tal ves ese bufón esta por acá y les dijo que dispararan a esa dirección.

-Magmi: Ah, tal ves tenga razón.

-Chen: ¿…..?.

-Souta: Hmmfp, no lo tenía pensado.

-Florecia: Bueno entonces vamos.

-Yukari: (Jijjijii, niños siempre se creen todo), bueno vamos a "investigar".

Volviendo al pueblo, Yukari viendo las calles viviendas, jardines, praderas, etc, mientras que los demás escondidos y llenos de aburrimiento sin nada que hacer, decidieron ellos tratar de buscar la salida por si solos, no obstante después de que Yukari no se diera cuenta se escaparon y ellos escondidos en un callejón intentaron que uno se camuflara ya para distraer a los guardias, escogiendo a Souta como señuelo, para el no le parecía tan buena idea, pero a los demás con caras siniestras pero muy cómicas, hallando pilas de metales donde disfrazaron a Souta.

-Chen: Este balde en tu cabeza, el collas de latas por ahí.

-Florecia: las atas en tus zapatos, los guantes grises.

-Magmi: Los brazaletes, las hombreras.

-Souta: Oigan ya basta.

-Chen: Silencio, y por ultimo, ta-daaaa este pectoral de aluminio.

-Chen/Magmi/Florecia: Y quedo listo.

-Souta: …. Me siento….. Ridículo.

-Chen Hay vamos, no es para tanto, ahora chico robot be a por los guardias.

-Souta: Bueno, por favor cuiden la escoba.

-Florecia/Magmi: Déjanos a nosotras.

-Souta: *Suspiro*, bueno aquí voy….

Caminando poco a poco, pasando por la gente del pueblo, ya cerca de los guardias para distraerlos y los demás escondidos para luego aprovechar el escape, se dieron cuenta de que Souta se detuvo por un momento, las chicas no sabían por que y cuando Souta se dio la vuelta notaron en su cara una reacción de que si vio algo que le dio susto, ellas no sabían pero Chen agarro de la manos a las chicas ocultándolas, ella no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, no hasta que Chen dio la señal de que alguien mas estaba.

-Magmi: Oye Chen, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

-Florecia: ¿Pero que pasa?

-Chen: Sssssshhhhhhhhh, silencio y miren allá.

-Magmi: ¿Eh?, donde tengo que mira….

-Florecia: ¿Magmi?, que pa…..

Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de quien estaba, ya viendo no era ni nada mas ni menos que Christopher en el pueblo, pero esta ves tenia la insignia que los guardias tanto pedía a ellos.

-Aldeanos: Disculpe joven.

-Christopher: ¡Lárguese de aquí!

-Aldeano: Huy…. Perdón.

-Souta: Pero que mierda…

-Florecia: Oh no, oh no, esto esta muy mal.

-Chen: Ssssshhhhhm, calladas.

-Magmi: Oh… Souta, ssssssshhhh, Souta, Souta rápido ven.

-Souta: Maldición.

Estando nuevamente juntos, trataron de calmarse y pensar, en primer lugar intentaron volver al árbol de donde cayeron cuando Yukari abrió el portal para hablar con ella, pero no estaba por ningún lado, haciendo que la situación se pondría peor, lo único que se podía pensar es en seguir escondidamente a Christopher, ya para ver cual seria el nuevo plan que tendría el y el bufón para ellos, buscando y buscando, sin encontrar nada, Magmi y Florecia volviendo al invocador, hasta que pudieron encontrar la pista hacia donde se dirigía.

-Christopher: … Huh, ¿Qué rayos?... Hmmfp solo era mi imaginación.

-Souta: ….. Uff, estuvo cerca.

-Florecia: ¿Qué esta pasando allá?

-Souta: Sssshhhh, calladas.

-Chen: Ya cállense, miren se escapa.

-Magmi: Pues, ¿Por qué están hablando con nosotras?, vamos.

-Souta: Pues cállense.

-Christopher: …. Huh, ¿otra ves?... Mierda en verdad tengo que dormir.

Algo que se le notaba a Christopher era unas pequeñas orejeras en sus ojos, Souta al darse cuenta de esto y los demás también, ya que en la pelea no se pudo respecto a la velocidad de Christopher, esta ves siguiéndolo sigilosamente sin que el diera cuenta, ya escondido detrás de un árbol ellos veían un gran grupo de personas entrenando en un campo desértico, Souta le parecía algo familiar, como que el ya lo había visto, pero Magmi ya sabia lo que era.

-Chen: ¿Y ese lugar tan extraño?

-Souta: Yo se que es, es un…. Emmmmmm…..

-Florecia: A mi no me digan nada.

-Magmi: Un campo de entrenamiento militar.

-Souta: Ah, si eso…

-Chen: ¿Militar?

-Magmi: Seria difícil decirlo, ya que el concepto no lo tengo aun claro.

-Florecia: ¿Qué estará entregando ese chico?

-Souta: ¿Un papel?

A lo lejos ellos escondidos fuera del campo, podía ver que Christopher entregaba un papel en la mano de otra persona ya del pueblo, pero esta ves esa persona tenia igual una especie de armadura mecanizada en su cuerpo con el símbolo de su pueblo.

-Christopher: Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-Soldado: Muy bien…. Entendido, ¡Tropas!

-Soldados: ¡si señor!

Rápidamente en una habitación empezaron a salir muchas copias de ese papel tan misterioso, que uno de ellos se fue volando sin que se dieran cuenta, cerca del árbol Chen con su velocidad pudo atraparlo y mostrárselo a los demás, ella sorprendida con lo que ve, que los otros quedan con una cara muy ridiculizada al ver esto ante sus ojos.

-Souta: Que estupidez… Debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Florecia: Por lo menos nos dibujaron bastante bien.

-Magmi: Y la cantidad de dinero que darán.

El papel era nada mas que un cartel de se busca, apareciendo en el cartel Souta, Magmi y Florecia de perfil, ya dando una recompensa de mucha suma de dinero ya por actos criminales completamente inventados, Chen riéndose sigilosamente por lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que para ella igual esto le parecía una broma de mal gusto pero para los otros no lo era mucho.

-Souta: Eeeeee Chen…. No es un buen momento.

-Chen: Lo siento *carcajada*, perdónenme *carcajada*, es que esto si es demasiado.

-Florecia: Chicos miren.

-Souta: Huh.

Ya viendo en el campo de entrenamiento, Cristofer se marchaba volando hacia otra dirección, Souta y los demás ya debían hacer algo, esta ves si o si tenían que escapar del pueblo antes de que se propagara el cartel de se busca, los soldados partieron en marcha hacia el pueblo para dar la alerta.

Estando de nuevo en un callejón, solamente tenían que encontrar a Yukari de alguna forma, Chen intento dar una idea, pero para los demás no lo creen bastante.

-Chen: Oh vamos, así Yukari se podría dar cuenta en donde este ella.

-Souta: Haber, ir alguien corriendo por toda la calle con el cartel de se busca, para que los deñas lo persigan… Así ella se dará cuenta de que alguien este en problemas, pero que tal si eso no resulta.

-Chen: Bueno y tu en que aportaras.

-Souta: No lo se, pero esta bes tendremos.

-Yukari: Que tener cuidado.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia/Chen: Huh, Esta aquí.

-Yukari: Hmmfp, bueno ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Chen: Yukari-san, yupi

-Florecia: Es este señorita.

-Yukari: Oh, este cartel, como el que tengo yo igual en esta mano.

-Souta: Ya lo sabe.

-Yukari: Jiji, por lo menos ustedes tres salen bien en el dibujo.

-Souta: esto no es una broma, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Yukari: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, trataremos de hacer algo…. A quien engaño, solamente entren al portal y nos vamos de aquí.

-Guardia: ¡OIGAN ALTO!

-Yukari: Oh.

-Guardia: ¡Atrápenlos!

-Tropas de guardias: ¡Si señor!

-Yukari: Muy bien, es hora de irse.

-Guardia: ¡Disparen!

-Souta: De acuerdo, estamos en problemas, Magmi, Florecia al invocador.

-Chen: Ya entren du una buena ves, casi me llega una.

Entrando al portal de Yukari, los guardias corrieron para arrestarlos pero fue un fracaso, ya fuera del peligro cayeron en un territorio arenoso y rocoso, Souta cayendo de golpe de trasero y Chen sobre el, Yukari fue la última en salir del portal y así en cerrarlo.

-Souta: Ugh, Chen…. Quítate de encima.

-Chen: Huh, lo siento.

-Yukari: Bueno, escapamos, ya es hora de irnos.

-¿?¿?¿?: Me temo que no será así.

-Yukari: ¿Qué?

Al ver a su alrededor, estaban en un lugar plagado de soldados y guardias, ciento de ellos, algo increíble siendo solamente un pueblo, teniendo una gran cantidad de soldados y guardias.

-¿?¿?¿?: Bueno, tu niño eres el del cartel, vas a pagar tus acciones.

-Souta: ¡MENTIRA!, esas acciones son falsas, alguien los esta engañando.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡Silencio!, como te atreves a levantarme ese tono de vos renacuajo.

-Souta: ¿Qué?, tu también eres otro niño.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡…..!

-Yukari: Souta, ya tienes bastantes problemas y yo igual, desde que entramos aquí, por favor no seas tan imprudente si quieres buscar mas con estos tipos

-Souta: Pe…. Pero… Lo siento señorita Yukari.

-Chen: ¿Y ahora?

-Souta: ¿Rezar?

-Yukari: No lo creo.

Frente de ellos se veía solamente un niño, sus piernas de los pies hasta las rodillas eran mecanizadas, todo su brazo izquierdo y ambos hombros también, su ojo derecho era también era algo mecanizado, robóticamente antiguo, en su camisa se veía algunos rasgos en su pecho, notando que también llevaba algunas partes metálicas, de cabello azul, un poco desordenado, ojos marrón y una expresión un poco seria respecto a su edad.

-Souta: espera, por favor escucha.

-¿?¿?¿?: Nada que decir, cállense.

-Souta: ¡Por favor, todo fue una trampa!

-¿?¿?¿?: …. Trampa….

-Yukari: je, jeje.

-¿?¿?¿?: Porque la risa señorita.

-Yukari: Oh, por nada….

-¿?¿?¿?: Bueno, ya llévense…. Pero que.

No tan deprisa, Yukari se empieza a flotar en el aire, expandiendo una onda de aire y así abriendo varios portales, alrededor de los soldados y guardias, dando impresión, asombro y miedo a todos, Souta aun no podría creer lo que es capa aun de ser Yukari.

-¿?¿?¿?: Ugh, ¿Qué…. Que es esto?

-Yukari: Hmmfp, será mejor que no se muevan, oye niño, hablemos en privado.

-¿?¿?¿?: Bu….. Bueno, bajen sus armas soldados.

-Soldados: ¡Si señor!

-Souta: ¿Señor?, acaso ¿eres el líder e ellos?

-¿?¿?¿?: Que mi apariencia no te engañe, soy muy fuerte, mi familia fue una de las cinco familias en crear este pueblo, que ya a prosperado por cientos de años.

-Magmi: ¿Qué, que esta pasando?, oigo todo lo que dicen.

-Florecia: Souta, ¿no es una buena idea salir aun o no?

-Chen: No chicas… Todavía no.

-¿?¿?¿?: Por cierto, quítate esas latas, pareces alguien tonto y muy ridículo.

-Souta: ¡Les dije niñas!

-Chen: Lo siento, jijiji.

Ya Yukari y el extraño niño hablaron en una habitación privada, los demás estando en una esquina con unos soldados un momento incomodo para los chicos.

Ya esperando varios minutos hasta que por fin salen de la habitación, ambos caminan hacia Souta y los demás, Chen de nuevo junto con Yukari y ella informándoles sobre el acuerdo que tuvieron.

-Souta: Bueno….. Y que dicen.

-Yukari: Si podremos irnos.

-Magmi: Siiiiii.

-Florecia: Que bueno.

-Yukari: Pero…

-Chen: …

-¿?¿?¿?: Deberán de pasar una prueba de evasión.

-Souta: ¿Qué, que clase de acuerdo es ese Yukari?

-Yukari: Solamente acepten, solo por una cosa.

-Souta: …..

-Chen: ….. ¿Yukari-san?

-Yukari: Oh, tranquila ven conmigo Chen.

-¿?¿?¿?: Solamente quiero probar tu fuerza.

-Souta: ¿….?

-Chen: ….. ¿Fuerza?

Absolutamente Souta no sabía nada ni si quiera de lo que ocurría ya por el acuerdo que llego con el niño, si quisieran salir de ese pueblo no tenia mas opción que seguir el acuerdo.

-Souta: No se, la verdad de que no se lo que intentan llegar o como se pusieron de acuerdo en esto para hacerlo en unos minutos si ustedes nos querían atrapar, pero si es por mi libertad… entonces lo hare.

-Magmi: Espera, ¿estas consiente de lo que dices?

-Florecia: Esto es ridículo.

¿?¿?¿?: Bueno, jejeje que comience, oh por cierto yo soy Shunsuke, Shunsuke Hiroki Cañon.

-Souta: Pues bien ya no hay que hablar, que tengo que hacer.

-Shunsuke: Hmmpf, derrotarme.

-Souta: Se suponía.

-Magmi: ¿Eh, otra vez hay que pelear?

-Florecia: Oh no, ¿otra vez?

-Yukari: hmmfp.

-Souta: …. Después quiero hablar sobre esto señorita yukari, pero mejor lo ago para que todos nos larguemos de aquí.

-Yukari: …

-Chen: ¿…?

-Souta: ¡Chicas salgan!

-Magmi: Oooohhhhhh, de vuelta a la acción.

-Florecia: Espero que salgamos de aquí.

-Shunsuke: De acuerdo, ustedes váyanse campo primero quiero hacerle una pruebas.

Estando en el campo de entrenamiento de la milicia del pueblo, estando nerviosos, pero Souta confundido y enojado por la situación que Yukari los puso para ganar la libertad de irse, Shunsuke estando en frente de ellos a pocos metros se tomo de brazos cruzados y solamente se puso a mirar.

-Shunsuke: Hmmfp, que empiece la prueba.

Golpeando el suelo de un pisotón aparecieron varios cañones en el suelo alrededor de Souta, al no tener tiempo de reacción Yukari abre un portal hacia el lado de Souta lanzándole la escoba para tomar acciones evasivas salvándose de los cañonazos que se iba a recibir.

Volando junto con sus compañeras pudieron salvarse del peligro pero aun no terminaba obviamente, Shunsuke aun pisoteando el suelo apareciendo más cañones en todas partes como un sistema de defensa, disparando y disparando hacia su objetivo ya fijado esquivando rápidamente los disparos, tratando de contra atacar rápidamente disparando sus proyectiles pero algo interesante y curioso le parecía a Souta cuando le atinaba a algunos cañones, estas balas solamente se prendían en llamas cuando le atinaba, algo peligroso sucedió en ese entonces una bala de cañón encendida paso al lado de Souta y de repente empezó a brillar Magmi tomando rápidamente a Souta y su escoba hacia una distancia larga cuando exploto la bala de cañón, algo que quedo en estupefacción a los tres, esto si era serio si le atinaban a una bala accidentalmente no tendrían la garantía de que otra se les viniera encima o de lado de nuevo y esta ves no tendrían oportunidad, las otras balas que les habían atinado también explotaron en otra distancia.

-Souta: De esta saldremos muy mal.

-Florecia: ¿Crees que tendremos probabilidades de salir en una pieza?

-Magmi: Chicos, esto si se puso feo.

-Shunsuke: Vamos, que esta pasando ahí.

-Souta: Ugh, este estúpido.

-Chen: Yukari-san, ¿Qué intenta hacer?

-Yukari: Jijijiji, tranquila mira te o explicare.

Mientras tanto en la prueba.

-Souta:¡ Maldición, maldición, MALDICIOOOOON!

-Magmi: Esto es imposible, necesitamos un plan.

-Florecia: Necesitamos mas cobertura.

-Souta: Como si tuviéramos más fuego de disparo, pero lo que tenemos es un asco contra esto….. Ummmmmm, esperen un omento, miren chicas los cañones.

Viendo los cañones se notaba algo atrás de ellos, una especie de símbolos mágicos de color purpura que cubría el área trasera y la mecha del cañón, pensando que ese podía ser su punto débil.

-Souta: Muy bien escuchen esto, esto será lo que haremos, pero por ahora sigamos esquivando estas molestias.

-Shunsuke: Hmmfp, esto se esta poniendo divertido.

-Chen: Yukari-san, ¿Qué intenta hacer?

-Yukari: Oh, ufufufu tranquila mira te lo contare.

Estando de nuevo en el campo Souta aun esquivaba las balas de cañón, hasta que pudo acercarse a un cañón en la parte trasera aprovechando la oportunidad y disparando en el sello del cañón, así el cañón fue destruido, uno menos pero al darse cuenta intentaron contar los que les quedaba, al final perdiendo la cuenta dando la razón que al final eran baros y barios cañones.

-Souta: Esto nunca terminara.

-Florecia: Maldicion.

-Magmi: Vamos, pudimos con uno el siguiente será lo mismo.

-Souta: Grrrrrrrr, ¡bien prosigamos con el ataque!

Mientras en una banca del campo militar.

-Chen: Aaaahhhh, entiendo, pues solamente hay que esperar de como les resulta.

-Yukari: Mother le daría un infarto si estos chicos les pasara algo…. ¿Cómo llegue a ser niñera de ellos en primer lugar?, hmmfp bueno la razones por algo que solamente ella lo sabe…. Al igual que yo.

-Chen: ¿Eh?

Mientras en e campo de batalla los chicos pudieron encontrar una buena estrategia poniendo otra es en juego sus entrenamientos de trabajo en equipo, así destruyendo cañón tras cañón, Shunsuke parecía que no pisoteaba mas el suelo, pensando de que eso eran los cañones del campo militar, no hasta que Shunsuke pisoteo un bes mas dando a Souta por sorpresa ya que Shunsuke se fijo en su mirada de que se había confiado, una ves que pisoteo el suelo todo los cañones se dirigieron a un solo objetivo, Souta y sus amigas estaban acorralados por completo, ni si quiera la Spell Card de Florecia podría detener esto, los cañones disparando al mismo tiempo.

-Souta: …. Oh, otra ves.

-Chen: Ah, ¡NO!

-Yukari: …

-Shunsuke: Jeje.

-Magmi: No… ¡SOUTA!

-Souta: No….. ¡No dejare que esto ocurra otra ves!

-Shunsuke: ¿Otra ves!

Las balas ya estaban cerca de Souta listas para aniquilarlo, hasta que despues un resplandor empezó a brillar entre Magmi y Souta, dando se cuenta todos ante de que estallaran Souta reacciona lo mas rápido posible y vuela junto con las chicas hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque, las explosión de las balas izo que fueran mandados hacia arriba, salvándose por un pelo mientras que Souta y Magmi aun brillaban hasta que les apareció otra Spell card para cada uno.

-Souta: Huh, otra de estas cosas…..

-Magmi: Otra mas, Florecia ¿porque tu no?

-Florecia: N... no se, porque no se me apareció una a mi también.

-Shunsuke: Ugh, ¿pero que acaba de ocurrir?

-Chen: Ah, no puede ser.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, sabía que esto se pondría interesante, bueno…. Que siga la función.

-Souta: A ver….. esta dice "Nutrición de poder-Poción de Fuerza", ¿aaaaah? …. No entendí.

-Magmi: mmmmmm, la mía…. No veo mucho solo dice "…..-Fire Ball", mmmmmm parece que no esta completa.

-Florecia: ¿Pero porque no tengo otra?

-Souta: No lo se, pero en lo que se es en probar este regalito nuevo jejeje, ¡Vamos, es hora del contra ataque!

-Shunsuke: Tsh, mocosos solamente les espera la derrota.

Era el momento de atacar, activando la nueva Spell Card la escoba empezó a dar forma dos objetos a su alrededor, ya en dar la forma parecía un aparato mágico que no sabían para que será, pero al momento de disparar los aparatos dispararon también dando ayuda de cobertura en el ataque.

Así destruyendo los callones mas fácilmente, uno por uno pero esta ben mas rápido.

-Shunsuke: Huh, pero, ¡que esta pasando!... Ugh, maldición.

-Chen: Woooow, genial ¡vamos chicos! Jajajaja, eso es.

-Yukari: Jijiji, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor….

-Souta: ¡Whoooooohuuuuuuuu, esto si ayuda, Vamos Magmi intenta con la tuya!

-Magmi: ¡Aquí voy! …. ¿Cómo la activo si no tiene su nombre completo?

-Souta: ¡Vamos solo actívala de una forma!

-Florecia: *Facepalm* …. Magmi.

-Magmi: ¡Bueno, bueno, como sea actívate!

De repente Magmi empezó a sentirse acalorada sin ninguna razón, la garganta le molestaba y su lengua empezó a dolerle, no aguantaba mas que empezó a volar por todos lados, sus amigos no tenían ni idea de lo que le pasaba, Magmi continuaba hasta que escupió una bola de fuego no tan grande pequeña pero al chocar con los cañones esta exploto con gran poder, destruyendo barios cañones que con la Spell Card de Souta.

-Magmi: *Jadeo*, pero….. ¿que fue eso?

-Souta/Florecia: ….. Wow.

-Chen: Oooohhhhhh si.

-Shunsuke: Hmmfp….. Interstate…

Ya en tener algo de bentaja, Se pusieron de nuevo en su trabajo de equipo ya por los entrenamientos obtenidos hace meses atrás, disparando y esquivando todo los proyectiles, Magmi teniendo mas bentaja que Souta, el estando entusiasmado tubo un poco de celos ya por la emoción.

-Magmi: Jiji, esto ya esta mas fácil…. Pero un poco doloroso…. Mi boquita *snif*

-Souta: ¡Hey oye, mmmmmm…. Grrrr yo también puedo ser igual!

No obstante de nuevo la escoba empezó a brillar pero esta ves la Spell Card también, de nuevo a escoba saca otros artefactos más esta ves otro tercer aparato y 4 esperas brillantes que al disparar estas disparaban una especie de laser, así destruyendo mas cañones que Magmi.

-Souta: Si, ¡de esto es de lo que hablo!

-Magmi: Oye yo no quedo atrás.

-Florecia: ….. Eeeeeee….. Me siento como una inútil.

Ya quedaba poco y al final solamente despues de barios disparos de proyectiles y balas de cañón quedo tierra en el aire y mucho polvo, al desvanecerse todos los cañones fueron destruidos, así logrando pasar la prueba.

-Souta: Si…. Lo logramos.

-Florecia: *Cara de felicidad* viva, todo termino.

-Magmi: Uff, esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el baso.

-Chen: Ahora podremos Salir de aquí, o no Yukari –san.

-Yukari: …

-Chen: ¿Yukari-san?

-Yukari: …. (¿Por qué se me hace familiar ese estilo de ataque? ….. Ah, no acaso será….)

-Chen: Yukari-san.

-Yukari: Oh….. Ah lo siento mucho, me quede concentrada jajajajajaja.

-Chen: Oh, jajajajajajaja.

-Souta: Bien podemos salir de este lugar.

-Shunsuke: ¡Oigan, bajen ese animo!

-Souta: ¿Qué?

-Shunsuke: ¿Acaso se les olvido?

Shunsuke caminaba lentamente hacia el campo militar donde se encontraban Souta y sus amigas, caminando hacia el campo sus partes mecánicas empezaron a iluminarse y en salir una onda de energía mágica en su cuerpo, incluyendo el ojo mecanizado.

-Shunsuke: Como les dije….. Para poder salir y ganarse su libertad… Tendrán que derrotarme.

-Souta: Huh, ahora en esta ocasión teníamos que acordarnos.

-Shunsuke: Hmmfp… Bueno, ahora si verán un verdadero espectáculo jejeje.

La onda mágica se hacia mas poderosa soltando mucho polvo y tierra, hasta que de un solo impacto libera una gran onda de energía cubriendo por completo el campo militar del humo y la tierra levantada, Yukari y chen entrando a un portal, y Souta con sus amigas tratando de cubriré de la onda.

Una ves que el polvo y la tierra levantada se esfumara, Yukari saliendo del portal y Souta sacudiendo su abrigo notaron ante sus ojos algo por completo que no parecía humano o algo mecanizado, las partes mecánicas de Shunsuke incluyendo su ojo habían sido transformados por completo, las piernas se transformaron en un complejo bastante militarizado con una forma de defensa muy angosta, tenia una apariencia bastante pesada pero el sabia como manejarlas, su brazo izquierdo era una cañón movible con algunos artilugios de disparos extras, sus hombros eran hombreras de buena defensa, su ojo derecho se transformo en algo muy detallado, era algo mas avanzado y con una pequeña mira junto a el, algo extraño del ojo es que esta ves en vez de tener pupila artificiales era un ojo con su pupila verde brilloso, su torso y espalda tenían un pequeño torso de defensa y su espalda le salían unos engranajes grandes con unos dos pequeños cañones y su brazo derecho, parte de las otras muy pocas que no tenia mecanizado se le envolvió en otro cañón.

-Shunsuke: Bien….. ¿Están listos?, hmmfp creo que con esas caras me indica que no saldrán de aquí por un buen tiempo Jejeje.

-Souta: Pero…. No, esto será imposible… ¡No tenemos ahora con que!

-Magmi: Souta… No saldremos de aquí por mucho tiempo.


End file.
